Bitter Heartache
by Speedstreek360
Summary: She'd give anything to take back what she did. But nothing would bring Breakdown back. Now all that laid out ahead of her was vengeance. Sequel to "My Bitter Sweetheart".


Okay, after a lot of though and much consideration, this is my take on what I think happened in the episode "Crossfire" from Transformers Prime.

It is a sequel to "My Bitter Sweetheart".

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: Violence, character death, mind control.

This is told from Airachnid's POV.

...

Bitter Heartache

...

The day started out the way it usually did. I woke up early, and the first thing I felt was a colossal arm around my waist, the first form of security I always awoke to.

On-lining my optics, I looked back and saw Breakdown, deep in recharge, snoring softly, as he took in deep intakes. A small bit of lubricant dripped from the corner of his mouth. My appendage's twitched, as I giggled softly at this. He was so cute when he was asleep. I reached out to touch his cheek, wiping away the liquid from his mouth, before I leaned forwards and kissed him awake.

Breakdown let out a soft grunt, before on-lining his optics tiredly, and then pulling me closer. He smiled at me when the kiss broke.

"Good morning my Bitter Sweetheart," he smirked, giving me that silly nickname he always called me.

I rolled my optics, giving him a look, before I got off our berth and went to the wash racks to start the day.

I wish now, so badly that I had stayed in bed today, stayed there in his arms, where I was surrounded by warmth and felt loved.

We were all on edge, searching for those blasted relics, and everything's been so hectic lately. Especially since we lost Optimus prime, or should I say Orion Pax, to the Autobots, and no longer were able to decode the Iacon records.

I was still in deep scrap for trying to abandon Megatron on Earth. I ridiculously thought we could leave the bloodthirsty bucket-head here on Earth, so we could start somewhere else, at least. I wanted so badly to leave this mud ball. I hated feeling trapped here, even if I was with my sweet, and loving bond-mate. I just wanted to get away, to somewhere where we could safely be open about our bond, where we wouldn't have to be sworn to secrecy all the time.

Where I didn't have to kill and cause fear to be respected. When I was younger and before this war, I was something of a pacifist, despite being bullied and hurt by so many. I'd feel guilty about hurting people, yet they had no problem doing it to me.

My breaking point was Tailgate. He was the first I had killed, for leaving me, abusing me and cheating on me with that femmes, Arcee, who hated my guts for it. Not that I really cared.

I needed to get back in Megatron's good graces though.

It could cost me my life if I didn't try. I just couldn't imagine leaving Breakdown all alone here on the ship without me, just as much as I couldn't believe I was seeing him when we were reunited.

To say I was fragged off at MECH for what they did to what was mine was an understatement, but I learned over the eons to keep my emotions in check, unless alone with my mate or with Knockout.

Feh, Knockout. It's not that I didn't like him, he just was too full of himself and over confident for my taste in a friend. But he was a valuable ally.

When I was done washing, I blinked when I found Breakdown out of bed, holding two energon cubes of high-grade. He smiled that goofy grin I found always made my arms and legs wiggle slightly. I took the cube from him, and drank it, with a sigh, before looking at him, and smiling warmly.

It was safe here in our quarters, and wherever we were alone, for me to show him how much I cared about my mate. He was always there when I needed him on Cybertron, his strong spark always seemed to seep it's strength into me when I needed it. Most Decepticons saw this as weakness, and that's why we kept out bond a secret form everyone else, minus Knockout.

He would never tell, unless he wanted his paint job ruined to the point it would never return to its original shine.

I kissed Breakdown on the lips, and it lasted a few minutes. I ran my glossa over his lips, with a soft moan, and he allowed me in. We stood there a moment, enjoying each other's presence, before we were forced to face the day with fake anger and phony hatred to keep the other Decepticons oblivious.

I broke the kiss, with some regret, "I have to go, and see what I can do to help Megatron in his search for the relics."

Breakdown caressed my cheek, "Be careful, babes."

I smirked, "Careful is my middle name," I used a phrase I picked up on human television.

I don't know what it means, but it seemed to fit the moment perfectly, as I reassured him. There is nothing I couldn't handle, right?

Primus, was I an idiot that morning.

…..

I walked on to the bridge, and cleared my throat at seeing my leader, Megatron. I had an idea on how to search for relics, if my leader would take a moment to listen. I noticed Soundwave, and tried not to tense. But two of my appendages on my back twitched in irritation. Something told me to turn and go away, but I had to be strong. Had to remain calm, cool and collected.

I never should have gone in there.

All that was on my mind then though, was that I needed to make sure I made up for my mistake. Sometimes I wondering if this is what Starscream dealt with every slagging day when he was SIC.

"If it pleases you Lord Megatron," I said, walking up to the tyrant from behind, with Soundwave typing away at the consol. I kept myself from glaring at him, "Once Soundwave has discovered a means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database, as we know he will…" I kept the sarcasm from dripping into my rooms, because I knew that could earn me a punch in the mouth, "I would suggest a deployment of a utilized asset."

"And what asset would that be, Airachnid?" he asked me coldly.

I placed a hand over my spark, as it beat quicker, and answered him as calmly as I could, "I believe that my superior tracking skills," I went to my knees to show him I meant no falsehood in my words, "would help expedite your quest in recovering the remaining relics."

I waited for an answered, for some indication that he was okay with this. It was then I felt something, like metallic worms swarming through my processor.

Megatron answered, "Noted."

I wanted to stay kneeling, but my two legs disobeyed me and I was on my feet, "You are a most gracious audience my lord," I passed the mech at the computer, intent on ignoring him. I surprised myself by nodding in his direction and said, "Soundwave."

I said it as if I had forgotten about how he had humiliated me in front of the entire crew, including my bond-mate! What the frag was going on with me?

I felt more of that strange sensation running through my processor, before suddenly I was overwhelmed. I gasped and leaned against the wall, with a gasp. What in the…?

And suddenly, it was like I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. I felt my arms involuntarily push me off the wall, and my legs move me forwards. Something angry and sinister let out an evil chuckle in the corners and crevices of my processor, and I was moving all on my own.

_What is this?_ I shouted mentally. I had meant to say it aloud, but it was like I couldn't talk aloud. My body moved of its own accord, even as I struggled to try and do something to keep myself under control

More laughter, but it soon died down.

_What the frag….what….who…?_

**_You are to be punished for trying to abandon Lord Megatron._**

I would have frozen on the spot if I wasn't still moving and I turned a corner. I ran into Breakdown. He blinked and then gave me a fake grimace. But, he sent me his love to me through the bond, and asked me how it went.

I wanted to give him what he called my signature smirk, but I was made to give him an unimpressed look.

_Whoever you are, get out of my head!_

**_Designation: Already known. Airachnid: battled with me once before._**

I would have fallen to my knees, if my body wasn't disobeying me.

Soundwave was doing this?

I shouldn't have been surprise, after what I'd almost done, but wasn't my humiliation in the main control room enough punishment?

I was about to send love back through the bond, to Breakdown, but somehow, Soundwave made me block it off, before I spotted Dreadwing coming forwards.

I crossed my arms over my chest plating, involuntarily.

"Lord Megatron has asked the three of us to investigate an unusual energon spike," Dreadwing said.

Slag, Megatron probably sent him to watch me. Did he think I needed a sparkling sitter or something? Breakdown blinked his optics in true surprise. Ever since the Solus Prime hammer mission, he hasn't been on any others.

My mouth heaved in a sigh, "If I must."

Breakdown gave me a reassuring smile, when Dreadwing had his back turned to us. I would have returned it, but something kept my lips frozen in a scowl, like I was angry at something. His smile disappeared and changed to one of hurt and confusion. I would have given anything to wipe it from his face plates.

Oh, when I get my hands on Soundwave, I'll murder him.

…..

I wanted to return to the base, so badly right now. So far, after walking through this forest, Soundwave has been making me out as a total glitch. He made hurtful, dagger edge words come from my lips and aimed them at my sweet mate and Dreadwing.

Despite what Breakdown says, he was quite sensitive when it came to insults and jeers.

Soundwave knew this already. And I knew he was trying to provoke my mate.

And so far, his plan was working, and I couldn't do a slagging thing about it, no matter how hard I tried to get Soundwave to leave my mind. I mentally have been threatening him, and then trying to plead with him. He didn't nudge and inch.

He made me push pass Breakdown, a look of irritation frozen to my face plates.

"Am I the only one here considers this to be overkill on Megatron's part?" My voice was a bored drawl, as I was moved past Dreadwing, and stood in front of the two large mechs, "I mean dispatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed energon spike."

I could almost feel the heated glare coming off Dreadwing at my words. I couldn't even believe the words coming from my lips.

And then, my dear Breakdown spoke, "Megatron knows Dreadwing and I will get the job done."

Oh Primus, he looked so cute. He was calm for a moment, like he had forgotten about earlier in that moment.

"Actually, I was referring to Dreadwing and myself," I mentally stiffened, as Soundwave made me speak these words. I didn't mean them, not in the slightest.

And I knew Breakdown was mad at me, as he took a step forwards, with a growl. Dreadwing stopped him though,

"Breakdown, remain on task. This must be a unified effort," he said, firmly.

I felt a small bit of relief at this, glad that Breakdown's anger had cooled slightly. It didn't last long when I heard another small chuckle from Soundwave, and I swear, I could imagine a leer on his face plates, if he even had any.

"Indeed Breakdown," it came out a delighted purr, and I mentally growled at Soundwave angrily, "I know we've never seen eyes to _eye_," I gasped to myself, while my face plates formed a pleased little smirk, "But that doesn't mean we can't _patch _things up."

What was Soundwave trying to do, exactly?

**_Airachnid: will soon find out._**

I didn't like the sound of that.

My mate stared at me in disbelief and open hurt, and he growled, "That's it!"

"Don't-!" Dreadwing started.

Next thing I know, I'm moving back in a back flip, and go into my hunter mode, my spider legs out, ready for attack. I shot a web at Breakdown and got him in the face. Inside, I struggled to gain control of myself, I didn't want to attack anyone, but it seemed Soundwave had full control over me. It was like I was caught in my own web, inside my mind.

As Breakdown tried to pull my webbing from his face, I landed on a tree, my body dodging blasts from Dreadwing's gun. I jumped from one tree to the next, aiming webbing at him, Soundwave aiming to stop him.

It caught him, and pinned Dread to the tree behind him. But his shot hit the tree I was in, sending me falling to the ground. I landed with a grunt, feeling a sharp pain in one of my appendages. I looked at it with slight wide optics, before I saw the rest of it land right in front of me.

Breakdown came forwards, tugging the webbing from his face. He looked at me with so much anger, before firing his missile at me. I felt his hurt and that he felt betrayed by me through our bond. I tried to send back love, let him know I didn't mean it, that I wasn't myself.

But Soundwave wouldn't allow it. He made Breakdown chase me.

I hardly heard Dreadwing demanding my mate to release him, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that once Breakdown got into a murderous rage, he could not be brought out of it. I leaked energon as Soundwave forced me to move, wincing mentally at the pain, before suddenly, I fell back against a boulder, my appendages up, and unable to roll over.

_What are you doing?_

**_Airachnid: Prepare for punishment._**

My webbing shot a thin, but strong line overhead of me, and then I saw Breakdown coming forwards. I groaned in pain, as he walked over, towering over me.

Soundwave made me back away, a look of fear crossing my face plates. I looked at Breakdown, hoping he could see my pleading look through my faux fearful look. What did the insane psychopath have in store for me? Breakdown smirked.

"Easy prey," he raised his hammer.

But it caught on the string of web instead of on top of me. What the…..?

Suddenly, one of my appendages moved into a striking position, as my face changed from fear, into a smirk.

On the inside, I screamed.

_No. No! NO!_ , I mentally pleaded.

Breakdown struggled slightly to break free of the webbing, straining, before he looked and glared at me with his good optic.

My appendage twirled it's blade slightly, before moving forwards, lashing out like a venomous snake.

Right at Breakdown's throat, and slashing it clean open and then his hammer right off his arm, before aiming for the other arm and one of the legs, before aiming for his pedes.

My entire world shatter and be torn apart right in front of me, as I heard his final roar of pain, as it echoed into the night, and shook my spark to the core. White, hot, blistering pain filled me up, and I was on the verge of screaming.

Breakdown….was dead.

Breakdown was _dead._

And it was because Soundwave had used my body to destroy him, and I had been unable to fight him off. I heard the telepath's voice in my head one more time.

**_Airachnid's Punishment: Complete._**

And then, like that, I collapsed into a heap, as my expression turned to one of horror, my body and actions my own once again. My optics widened, as I shakily went into my bid-pedal mode. I got to my feet, trembling all over my body and then stumbled over to Breakdown's remains. I walked around to where his head had fallen off, and then fell to my knees beside it.

I took the head in my hands, as my sight became blurry. I touched the beautiful crimson face plates, ones that would always look at me with such love and affection, like this morning, before running my fingers over the patch over his optics. My lower lip trembled, before I shook my helm, and then threw it back with a scream of complete agony.

My spark ached to the point I felt like it would burst form the pain alone. I cradled his helm against my chest plates for a moment.

This was my fault. All mine. Because I was so stupid not to think Soundwave would do something like this, and I had foolishly let my guard down around him, because I thought I could regain my leader's trust. I was so naïve.

It was never supposed to end like this. We were supposed to either die together during the war, or of old age, if it ever ended. I let my tears slide from my optics, and on to his face plates, before I kissed his cold dead lips softly, then his forehead. I laid the helm of my dead mate down on the ground.

The ache began to dull and it was like my entire body had gone numb from it all.

I turned to the moon, and suddenly, I felt a cold, dark rage swell in my spark, as I thought of the mech….or should I say mechs who had caused all this.

Soundwave and Megatron.

Megatron for having one of his men try to deactivate me. Soundwave for taking over my body through my mind, and making me kill the most precious thing to me in the world.

I wiped at my cheeks, a snarl for a righteous need for vengeance replacing my tears of grief. I glared at the moon, and then let out a roar. Bitterness filled me, coming at me stronger than before.

Megatron and Soundwave would pay. They would ALL pay.

And their helms will decorate my walls.

They took the most important and special thing that I had left in my miserable life. And if it cost me my spark just to see them off-lined then so be it.

...

To those who are confused, Soundwave used mind control on Airachnid, and he forced her to kill Breakdown, to punish her further for trying to abandon Megatron on Earth (which I think she somewhat regrets, but that's me), and she swore to get revenge on Soundwave and Megatron, because if it wasn't for the warlord leaving her with the ship, this never would have happened.

Now, please review


End file.
